


here's to the time we felt alive

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai Are Best Friends, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, coming to this bar and all, because now jongin has a valid excuse to dance his heart out—and maybe knowing chanyeol is what makes the night worthwhile, with the pressure against his body more inviting than the beat and the booze.





	here's to the time we felt alive

**Author's Note:**

> for the jongin to my chanyeol, [liz](http://www.twitter.com/skyjongin). best of luck with law school. ♡

never mind the fact that jongin was _literally_ dragged out of his apartment by that snake of a baekhyun he so-called his best friend, just so he could have a drink or two at some random bar downtown.  
  
he'd been stripped off of his well-deserved rest by a man who resented sleep and screamed at noraebang microphones 'til jongin was sure they'd be kicked out before another ear-splitting note comes along.  
  
maybe jongin only wished for no trouble tonight.  
  
'jonginnieeeee,' baekhyun slurs on jongin's ear through the heavy beats, breath hot and slick against his neck, it sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. 'jonginni _eeeeeeee_.'  
  
baekhyun reeked of alcohol and sweat and _strangers_ , arms half-consciously winding around jongin's waist in an attempt at a slow dance as he cooed suggestive comments in the shell of jongin’s ear.  
  
'what are you _doing_?' jongin nudges him in the stomach, and baekhyun coughs back a chortle. ‘get the fuck off of me, asshole.’  
  
'just being playful, jongin, sheesh.’ then he is back strutting it the way only byun baekhyun can, right in the middle of that god-forsaken dance floor jongin once called home all those years ago. he chugs a mug of beer before he starts hating on baekhyun altogether.  
  
'i'm a fucking _dance_ prodigy,' jongin toasts to himself, unapologetically slamming his half-empty glass of whiskey on the table. 'also a lunatic of some sort, and my best friend's one big douche—'  
  
‘oh, but he looks like he’s having the time of his life.’  
  
jongin whips his head to the voice’s direction, sweet and low, and is greeted by a façade of youth, splendor, and perfectly aligned teeth.  
  
‘do you believe in love at first sight,’ the handsome stranger recites, inching closer with every whispered syllable. ‘or should i walk by again?’  
  
jongin winces at the awful sense of humor, choking somberly on his drink. ‘ _excuse_ me?’  
  
the stranger smirks, not the least bit embarrassed. ‘another round for the bachelor?’  
  
‘psh,’ a sip, then—‘bachelor my foot. _he_ 's the bachelor.’  
  
‘does that mean you’re taken?’  
  
the stranger slithers into jongin’s personal space, and after hearing a muttered negation from, tells jongin his name is chanyeol.  
  
_chanyeol. huh._  
  
‘jongin,’ he gestures for a handshake, grip solid and secure. ‘and i am bored out of my wits.’  
  
‘then,’ chanyeol stretches out a hand, gaze coy and mischievous beneath long, dark lashes. ‘would jongin like to dance?’  
  
jongin catches sight of baekhyun grinding with a man a head taller than him who could pass as a model, and he knows instinctively, judging by his best friend’s haphazard sways, that he may have to drive him home tonight. ‘ugh,’ but who says he isn’t allowed to have some fun? ‘to hell with it.’  
  
maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, coming to this bar and all, because now jongin has a valid excuse to dance his heart out—and maybe knowing chanyeol is what made the night worthwhile, with the pressure against his body more inviting than the beat and the booze. chanyeol is warm and solid against him, touches hot and heavy and seeking and jongin just wanted _more_ —of this electric friction, this seeming chemistry, this glaring attraction between them.  
  
maybe it is the way his legs were hooked on chanyeol's hips, or the hands artistically slithering along places that make him bite back moans, but jongin is determined to have his lips crashing against chanyeol's no matter what—screw baekhyun and his drunken ass, he is allowed to play the enemy once and leave the man hurling by himself.  
  
‘please take me home,’ jongin breathes against promising lips, and the smirk pressed heatedly on the crook of his neck is anything but innocent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(jongin wakes up to soft snores and an arm around his waist, skin flushed from the evening, to chanyeol dreaming soundlessly at noon. outside his room, he hears baekhyun groan through his hangover, and laughs to himself at how his night turned out to be.  
  
he turns his attention back to chanyeol, heart skipping a beat—a rare feat in itself—as he brushes hair away from the taller man’s face, _beautiful_ , almost ethereal.  
  
jongin figures that he ought to treat baekhyun lunch for the next couple of months for this because maybe he might've just bagged the most promising reward last night.  
  
_just maybe._ )


End file.
